


Soft Orange Light

by Waddles889



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bonding, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, cant think of any other tags, sorta - Freeform, yuri-centric, yurio has a nightmare, yuuri is an anxiety filled mess but tries to comfort yurio anyway, yuuri is like a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waddles889/pseuds/Waddles889
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky has a nightmare and Yuuri is there to comfort him. Oneshot.





	

Yuri awoke with a start, pale blonde hair plastered to his forehead with sweat. Blood roared in his ears as his heart pounded against his ribcage. His breathing was quick and shallow, not getting quite enough oxygen, the edge of his vision tilting. Suddenly, he took a large, shuddering breath and choked, coughing.

Eventually, his breathing slowed down to an even enough pace, and Yuri ran his hands through his hair, glancing at the clock. 2 am. The Russian skater let out a groan and collapsed back onto his pillow, trying to fall back asleep. But, after what seemed like an eternity of tossing and turning, he got up and walked towards the door.

Yuri glanced down the hallway. A dim light was on in the kitchen, soft orange light spilling onto the wooden floor. The rest of the house remained dark.

He followed the light into the kitchen and found Yuuri leaning on the kitchen island, staring at a mug of something warm. The Japanese man looked up at the sound of footsteps, giving a half-smile. “Hey, Yuri,” he said quietly. “What’s up?”

Yuri frowned, crossing his arms. “I can’t sleep,” he muttered. He sat at a stool, tiredly gazing at the sink behind Yuuri. “I had a nightmare.”

Understanding passed over the other man’s face. “Do you want to talk about it?” Yuri shook his head.

Yuuri opened a cabinet and pulled out a mug. “I’ll make you something to help you go back to sleep. Warm milk or tea?”

“Tea.”

As Yuuri filled up the mug with water and placed it in the microwave, he began to talk, and Yuri didn’t interrupt him. “Did I ever tell you that I used to get really awful night terrors?” Yuri shook his head again. “I got them all the time when I was a kid. It was always really hard to get back to sleep afterwards. My sister, Mari, found out after a little while and would always come in with tea when I woke up from them. Then she stayed with me until I fell back asleep,” Yuuri continued, opening the microwave and taking the mug of boiling water out. He placed in a tea bag.

Yuri shifted, resting his head on his arms, watching Yuuri drain the last of his own tea and rinse out the cup. His blonde hair fell over his eyes and he frowned, but made no move to push it out of his face.

“I don’t get them very often anymore, though. If I do, it’s usually before a competition.” Yuuri stopped and gave a slight chuckle. “The first night terror I got last season was at the Cup of China. I forgot to tell Victor that I got them. It was kind of funny when I woke up, looking back at it, because Victor had no idea what to do about it. He was panicking almost as much as I was. Eventually, he had me do some breathing exercises and that helped.”

Yuri huffed. “Victor doesn’t help shit. He couldn’t get me to calm down after a nightmare if he tried. Which he doesn’t by the way.” He grabbed the mug of tea and took a hesitant sip. 

“That’s just because he doesn’t know the best way to comfort you. It took him a few weeks to figure out how to help me, and I’m pretty sure Victor isn’t the first one you ask for help,” Yuuri said, leaning forward on the kitchen island. The orange light gave his black hair a soft halo.

Yuri snorted and took another sip of his tea. There was a silence between the two skaters, hanging comfortably in the air. The clock read 2:57 am and Yuri frowned. Finally, he spoke.

“What are your night terrors about?”

Yuuri faltered, biting his lip. His face flushed and he looked down at the tiled floor for a few seconds before meeting Yuri’s eyes, rubbing the back of his neck.

“They can get pretty violent. Some are more tame than others, though. I had one where I broke my ankle while doing a jump, but I had another one where I has hiding from a serial killer.” Yuuri shrugged, smiling at Yuri again. “You should get back to bed soon. It’s 3 am, after all.”

Yuri nodded and drained the rest of his tea. Yuuri took the mug from him and the teenager started to leave the kitchen, but he stopped and looked back at the Japanese skater.

“Why were you up at 2 in the morning?”

“I couldn’t sleep,” Yuuri answered, but Yuri suspected that there was more than just that. “Goodnight, Yuri.”

“Yeah, ‘night.”

Yuri retreated back to his room, leaving Yuuri and soft orange light behind him.


End file.
